tdp4fandomcom-20200213-history
Maps
Jungle 1. This map does not have shady spots which could not hide kill you and give you problems with lag 2. CTF in the red team started on the left and the flag inside the house and the blue team started right and below the cliff top and also the flag Dusk_Street 1. as you see this map is based on a street but there are many lugadres this map where you can hide as the gap left right of the fence or the car but gives some lag the map TDM mode 2 start on the left side between sewers below and above the street and the red team on the right side just 3. do not stay in the middle of the map. Corridor Corridor is a simple map with only one layer. It is the second most common room to find. A wery good room for thoose with a sence of accuracy. The red and blue teams start at the left and right respectively. The red team have the supperiority. MAP TACTICS *At the bit where you have to crawl through, the red side has a lager angle to shoot out of than the blue side shooting in. *Its possible to shoot over the top of the boxes if you are crouched behiend them. *Take the platform in the middle and camp it, if your blue team however be carefull as reds spawn there sometimes. *To kill a camper at the middle platform, throw a grenade up and jump right up after it, then quickly drop to the floor and open fire on his head. -One good team tactic for flag capturing is: Space Lab Space lab is a three layered, medium size map. there are two bases (left for reds and right for blue) that are popular camp spots, and a large globe in the center. You can walk ontop of all three structures, and also in the corridor beneath them. MAP TACTICS 1.Keep moving when ever you are not camping at either of the bases. Always move towards a camp spot. 2. Don’t stay in the center globe for too long. You’ll be trapped like a rat and killed. However, on top of the globe, crawling, is the safest place on the map. 3. Prone is your best friend, in campspots and the open 4. Don’t assault the camping spots. Far too hard to kill. 5. Some safe spots is the bottom right and top right. Not many fights there. 6. if there is a camper at the blue flag area, you can jump underneath the flag and still pick it up. Evil Zone Evilzone is a huge map. it has 4 layers and it has large numbers of camper spots. the red flag is at the very top of the map, in the middle, and the blue flag is inside a biulding on the far right of the top layer. if nicknames are disabled, there will be campers EVERYWHERE, be V/ carefull and always have you finger on the prone key. MAP TACTICS 1. Make use of long range shooting. Whoever sees the other guy first is usually the winner. 2. Beware of the little areas where you can hide without being seen. There is the cave at the bottom, the cave below that, and a little house. 3. Prone is your best friend, except when the other team are close. 4. Battles normally happen near the bottom, so the top is quite safe, most players go there only for CTF/Spawned. 5. If no nickname you can hide all you can my favourite map. If you see SenaTheKiller its me write your nickname GooD LUCK!!! A Cold Day In Hell 1. Take cover; there is plenty of it. 2. The tree is pretty dangerous; you can be killed easily. 3. Watch out for people hiding. They are everywhere. 4. The house on the right side is relatively safe and good for periodic sniping. 5. No nicknames on this map is deadly. This emphasises point 3. Gothic 1. There’s quite a few glitches where you can shoot through the walls, eg. the tree in the middle left and the middle right. Also at the top. 2. This is an average camping map, there’s not too many good camp spots. 3. If it’s no nicknames, wear a black costume – it’s really good for disguise. Nuclear Sand Storm 1. Watch out for the blue flag area, you can't see anything there and people tend to camp. 2. This map is a wicked blind alley shooter if you camp in the tunnel on the left side (below flag). 3. Watch out for the wasteland, some players like to hide there, decept and ambush. 4. The top middle of the map is usually more empty then other places in the map. Military Camp There's a new map added on March 7th,2012. On this map it is easy to frag, because have a lot of towers and holes. 1. Red Team area; there is a old building, on the floor there's a lot of dust and sand. 2. Middle area; there's a tipe of old bridge, a old and destroyed tank, a big crates, destroyed equipment and sand. 3. Blue Team area; you can see a beach far, there's a big hole to cover and frag, a medical-aid tower, big stones and a old and destroyed house. Hangar Hangar is the smallest map in the game and also the most common. it has three layers and two camper spots on top of the 3rd layer. the six main camper spots on the map are horribly well placed, giving someone w/ a good gun a chance to cut the map in half. this can only be done on one other map, spacelab. MAP TACTICS 1.For how small this map, is an ideal place to earn easy money making combos like crazy 2. This map can give some lag too so do not use missiles 3. to flush out a camper on the top level, throw up a nade and then jump up after it a shoot him while he is standing up Abraaz and OKOKOoO2